


Мукуро улыбается

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chrome feels safe, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene but idk when it may happen, careless walk, more comfort-without-hurt for her
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Хром знает, что в пространстве снов, созданном Мукуро, ничто не причинит ей вреда.





	Мукуро улыбается

Хром засыпает под въедливый писк медицинской аппаратуры. Она помнит её названия, узнаёт по издаваемым звукам. Справа тарахтит всегда сильнее, в какой больнице она не оказалась бы. Вот и сейчас — писк слева, размеренное тух-тух-тух справа. Она привыкла. Несмотря на боль в конечностях, на вставленную капельницу и немеющую спину в бинтах, что она грозила снова отлежать до чёрных пятен, в сон она проваливается быстро. Как всегда.  
  
Стоит ей закрыть глаза — мягкая трава щекочет её щёки, волосы приподнимаются от растущих под ними цветков, а ноги ей оплетаются лозой, сплетаясь причудливым узором, чтобы застыть небрежными сандалиями. Она садится. Тело не болит, и от приятной тяжести внутри нарастает спокойствие. Ей не нужно поддерживать иллюзию самой в этом пространстве снов, как и всегда при встречах с Мукуро, она в безопасности. В безопасности даже от собственной рассеянности.  
  
Ветер колышет густые кроны, заставляет листья завиваться в причудливом танце. Ветер скользит по коже, оборачивает коконом и исчезает, растворяется, давая выбор, куда идти теперь — в поле, покрытое солнечными лютиками и зверобоем, или в лес, с устланными чарующим аконитом тропами. Хром беззаботно поворачивает к лесу — сине-фиолетовый цвет неуловимо напоминает Мукуро.  
  
Шаг за шагом, и тень накрывает её колючей шалью. Лёгкие осины заменяют пихты, а затем и ели, из-за чего дорожка становится всё красней от опавших иголок и папоротника. Хром ступает по ним без опаски, зная, что ничто здесь не причинит ей вреда. Не останутся на коже жгучие следы, когда она разомнёт в пальцах листок, чтобы ощутить интересный аромат, не воткнутся в ступни опавшие иголки, не укусит белка или лиса, когда она протянет руку, чтобы осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, коснуться. Ничто в этом месте не сделает ей больно — так говорил Мукуро когда-то, и Хром ему верила.  
  
Белое платье не пачкается, когда она прислоняется к дереву в потёках смолы. Отчасти чтобы дать отдых ногам, отчасти чтобы полюбоваться, наслушаться птиц, насладиться этой беззаботностью и защищённостью, что бывает лишь рядом с Мукуро.  
  
Когда она отстраняется от дерева, то уже через десяток шагов видит белоснежную беседку у огромного, древнего дуба. Приходится сойти с буро-синей дорожки — у самого края опушки Аконит теряется в высокой, по колено траве. Нетронутой, так и манящей упасть в неё, покататься, наслаждаясь тем, как выступает невесомый запах, как впитывается он в одежду и волосы. Может она и нырнёт туда, но позже — в беседке она видит его, подносящего кружку с чаем к губам.  
  
Мукуро улыбается.  
  
— Опять не бережёшь себя? — говорит он, когда она подходит ближе.  
  
Колени запачканы травой, но Мукуро это не смущает — привычно ложится, давая расслабить хвостик и перебирать волосы. Хром тихо смеётся.  
  
— Видишь что-то смешное? — почти резко произносит он.  
  
— Просто счастлива, господин Мукуро, — прикрывает она глаза.  
  
Ветер треплет её волосы, заправляя, словно пальцами, за ухо.


End file.
